A Simple Discretion While Loving
by Chirushi
Summary: Could they keep their office love as a secret? Not even a conversation would ruin it. Shuuhei/Nanao. Oneshot.


Note: A Shuuhei/Nanao oneshot. I wanted to keep it simple but it ended up like this. Well, hope you enjoy it. R&R, please!

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**A Simple Discretion While Loving

* * *

**

It was the hall between their offices where he came and approached her while walking.

"Hello, Lieutenant Ise."

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Hisagi." She didn't bother to stop walking to her office, making him follow by walking by her side. "Why aren't you in your office?"

"Someone has taken care of it."

"Like your third seat who supposed to take care of his own business, and not yours?"

"I don't think so. He's pretty new here, and expects some good assignments." He laughed. "Besides, if I'm stuck in my office now, I can't come to see you."

"Wow, someone just sacrificed his job and his subordinate so he can blabber and tease me. Charming. Really reminds me of someone I meet everyday."

"Your captain?"

"But I'm the one he sacrifices, so I wouldn't say that. And you've seen me, what are you going to do?"

He rolled his eyes, and gave a silly answer. Or a question. "... How are things going?"

"All fine, thank you very much."

"Well, you don't want to ask me?"

She slowed down a bit. "If that's what you desire, Lieutenant. How do you do?"

"I'm fine, dear Nanao." Is the answer that came with a smirk on his face.

"You don't seem fine to me."

"And why is that?"

She turned to look at him, but didn't stop walking. "We have a deal to stay discreet in the office, don't we? And calling my name like that may cause suspiciousness to others."

He looked around. All the people he saw around him seem busy with their own mind, including the young lady walking beside him. "I think no one heard that."

"How can I believe that?"

"Well, don't you believe me?"

"I believe you can tell me how you could get such assumption, can't you?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess no, since we've arrived at my office." She stopped in front of the eighth division office, and turned to him. "Do you have any business here?"

"Yes. I expect some private conversation with the lieutenant of this squad."

"I reckon you just had it."

"If one think other people could hear their conversation, it's not private then."

"You expect to do it in my office?"

"Well, what time is it? Oh, it's time for Captain Kyouraku to take a break and play a little chess with Captain Ukitake. He left the office empty, so if his lieutenant has to get in there she has to bring the key because no one would open the door for her."

She chuckled as the keys made a light noise in her grasp. "What are you, a stalker?"

"I prefer a schemer, if you don't mind."

"Fine, Mr. Schemer." She put the key in the keyhole, opened the door, and came in with her companion.

He took a look around while she comforted herself on a couch in the room. He joined her immediately.

"Now, what do you want to talk about, Shuuhei?"

"Happy Birthday." He handed her a small box wrapped in a gift paper.

Startled, she laughed and took his present with a wide, beautiful smile on her face. "But Shuuhei, it's..."

"Too early?"

"Yes."

"Because you said you can't go out with me on your birthday, so I'm afraid I will be late giving you this."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, Nanao..."

"Yes?"

"Where will you be on your birthday?"

"My captain has been preparing some surprise party for me with some of our comrades, I don't want to disappoint him."

He lifted one eyebrow. "If it's a surprise, how could you know about it?"

"Let's say he got drunk and spilled everything to me, without remembering it."

"Oh, I get it."

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei."

"No need to apologize, Nanao. We can do it in another time."

"Right."

"Like now."

He leaned closer to her, grabbed her neck and waist to pull her closer. He planted a heavy kiss on her lips, then explored her mouth and neck with his tongue. He tried to reach the second base, but she withdrawn from him. She caressed the his cheeks, wiping the scars damped with saliva.

"Shuuhei, no."

"What?"

"Not here, not now."

"Why?"

"I will be the one responsible if this room gets dirty, and, I'm sure my captain's standing before the door."

He quickly stood up and straighten his clothes as neat as possible before he realized he had been tricked. She laughed out loud and stood up.

"Mr. Schemer got tricked." Her arms were still on her stomach. She almost choked herself.

"Oh, shut up. Why did you do that?"

"No, though he's not in front of the door, he's coming." She kept the gift in her drawer, and pulled bundles of unused documents from under her desk. She handed the papers to her lover. "Here, hold this for a moment."

And a tall man with long brown hair in flowery pink robe came into the office just a few seconds after she finished her sentence.

"Hello, Nanao-chan! Are you doing fine in the office?"

"Welcome back, Captain. And I'm as fine as the office, Sir."

"It's good to hear you're fine, Nanao dear. Well, well, good afternoon, Hisagi-kun." Kyouraku turned his attention to the tattooed young man.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

"Well, Nanao-chan, Are you happy today? Because I reckon I heard a sweet laughter from this office just a few moments ago. Is that you who laughed cheerfully today?"

"You must be misheard, Sir."

"Am I? But I'm sure it's your voice that laughed so happily."

"Well, it's not."

"If you say so, well... By the way, Hisagi-kun, what are you going to do with that bundle of papers?"

"Lieutenant Ise just asked me to... check it."

"Oh, good luck, then."

"I'm going back to my office to take care of these papers, then. Good afternoon Captain Kyouraku, Lieutenant Ise."

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Hisagi."

He walked out from the room and went back to his office. He put the paper bundle on his desk. A bright colored note paper, so catchy it didn't take much time to find it, was slipped between the papers.

"_Whatever you want to do with these papers, I'm going to your place tonight to find out._

_P.S. I miss your cooking._

_Nanao"_

He tried so hard to hide his grin of joy while telling his subordinate to finish all the works before the day ends.


End file.
